Niels Larsen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage; 1964 until death, separated from late , years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * * * Businessman |Signature = |Died = , , , (Murdered by Rika, set up to look like a suicide by hanging, as he was forced to do so under the , aged ) |alias = * Neil (nickname) * Neily (by his mother, to his dismay) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Brown |eyes = Light brown |skin = Light |family = * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (wife) * Lars Larsen (father) * Carina Larsen (née Wälderhals) (mother) * Majken Orbán (née Larsen) (elder sister) * Álmos Orbán (brother-in-law) * Ildikó Orbán (nephew) * Birgitte Orbán (niece) * Alvilda Larsen (elder sister) * Eef Hendrikx (née Larsen) (elder sister) * Hannes Larsen (elder brother) * Madelief Larsen (née Van Ophoven) (paternal grandmother) * Mikkel Larsen (paternal grandfather) * Trygve Larsen (paternal uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal aunt) * Markku Vanhanen (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Eriksson) (maternal cousin) * Henriikka Vanhanen (maternal cousin) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (maternal cousin) * Walden Macnair (maternal cousin-in-law) * Jasper Macnair (maternal cousin, once removed) * Oscar Macnair (maternal cousin, once removed) * Atticus Penhallow (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 14¾", |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team ** Durmstrang Debate Club * Morð er Morð |job = Owner and at Larsen Gyvel Butik |hideg = ---------------------------------------- }} Niels Olav Rein Gerolt Larsen ( - ) was a / born in , and raised in in . He was the youngest child of Lars and Carina Larsen (née Wälderhals), and therefore the younger brother of Majken, Alvilda, Eef, and Hannes. He was raised in Helsingør until the age of three, when his mother attempted to leave his father for the first time. He was murdered in upon announcing to his wife that he simply couldn't go on with their marriage after their separation since . She didn't react positively to the news and in a moment of rage she cast the imperius curse on him commanding him to hang himself, after writing a convincing note saying he was sorry, and spinning some tale about depression. Niels was a part of the Larsen family, the Wälderhals family, and the Van Ophoven family, he was also a memeber of the Stykkishólmsbær line (via marriage). Biography Early Life Niels Olav Rein Gerolt Larsen ( - ) was a / born in , Durmstrang Years Early Years Quidditch Prowess Offers from Various Teams Starting his business Arranged Marriage to Friðrika Trivia Etymology References Category:Swiss Mages Category:Swiss German Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:Danish Speakers Category:Danish Mages Category:Murdered Category:Friðrika's Victims Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Larsen Family Category:Broommakers Category:Broommaker Category:Larsen Gyvel Butik Category:Businessman Category:Business person Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Blood Traitors Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:Wälderhals Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Van Ophoven Family